


Buon compleanno, Credence

by RomanceLou



Series: Fantastic Kinks and Where to Find Them [ITA] [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Bondage, Credence Barebone Lives, Cuckolding, D/s, Dom Original Percival Graves, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established BDSM Relationship, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gratuitous Smut, Horny Brat Credence Barebone, Horny Newt Scamander, Humiliation, Kinky, M/M, Mentor Original Percival Graves, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, My pretty puppy Newt loves humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Seconds, Sub Newt Scamander, Sub Tina Goldstein, Teasing, Voyeurism, dubcon, my ot4, sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceLou/pseuds/RomanceLou
Summary: 21 anni si compiono solo una volta nella vita.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerina80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerina80/gifts).
  * A translation of [Happy birthday, Credence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9993008) by [RomanceLou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceLou/pseuds/RomanceLou). 



> Established BDSM relationship!AU.
> 
> Allora. La mia storia si svolge in un universo alternativo molto felice, molto sconcio, MOLTO KINKY (che attualmente è il mio headcanon definitivo) che ha luogo dopo le avventure di Newt e delle sue bestiole a NY, in cui Original!Percival Graves non è mai stato sotituito da Grindelwald, Credence è stato salvato, alla fine, dalla minaccia dell'Obscurus che rischiava di consumarlo, Tina e Newt si sono fidanzati e vivono insieme a NYC. Il giovane Barebone sta felicemente apprendendo le vie della magia dal suo salvatore e mentore Graves - oltre che le vie della dominazione - e la nuova coppietta di piccioncini si presta più che volentieri a fare gli schiavi.
> 
> Per questo episodio, supponiamo che Mr. Graves non abbia mai lasciato Credence dominare nessuno fino al giorno del suo ventunesimo compleanno, giorno in cui finalmente fa al suo pupillo un regalo che non potrà dimenticare.
> 
> Inspired fanart [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052927)

“Allora, il mio regalo di compleanno?” sbuffa Credence, mettendo su un broncino adorabile sotto le lunghe ciocche color dell’inchiostro che gli ricadono sul viso. Graves non alza nemmeno la penna dal tavolo. Il ragazzo sta diventando davvero troppo insolente, dopo più di un anno di attenzioni e di convivenza ininterrotta.

“Te l’ho detto, Credence. Il mio orario finisce alle sette in punto, e fino a quel momento non permetterti di dire neanche solo un’altra parola. Anzi, non so nemmeno perché sei venuto in ufficio prima, a dire il vero. Non dovresti neppure essere qui. Più tardi avrai tutto quello che ti ho promesso, ma adesso lasciami lavorare.”

“Mmmmmmh.” mugugna il ragazzo, arricciando le belle labbra carnose in una smorfia che lo fa sembrare un bambino capriccioso, a dispetto dei suoi ventun anni appena compiuti. Cambia incrocio delle gambe cacciando un sospiro plateale e si sistema in maniera vistosamente  insofferente sulla grossa poltrona di pelle, lasciando scorrere uno sguardo accidioso in giro per gli scaffali che ricoprono le pareti dell’ufficio. 

Graves gli risponde calmissimo, continuando a scrivere. “Se sento ancora un suono uscire da quella bocca finisci legato e imbavagliato sotto la mia scrivania. E adesso lasciami lavorare.”

 

Più tardi, quando finalmente il turno è finito, Graves raccoglie, insopportabilmente metodico, tutto ciò che è sparso per la sua scrivania, riponendolo in ordine in cartelle e cassetti, e rinfila la penna nel calamaio; solo  _ dopo _ essersi sincerato che ogni cosa è al suo posto torna a rivolgersi al ragazzo, che per fortuna non ha più fiatato. Il suo tono è vagamente canzonatorio.

“Eccoci, piccolo demonio. Finalmente avrai quello che ti spetta, sei contento?”

L’uomo punta la bacchetta contro una delle librerie che adornano la parete e quella si trasforma in una porta che Credence non ha mai visto. Una porta spessa di legno scuro, dall’aria vecchia e consunta, della cui esistenza sanno in pochi anche al MACUSA. Il gesto successivo di Graves è di aprirla, tirandosi dietro Credence verso l’oscurità più totale.

 

Ci vogliono diversi secondi prima che dal buio riappaia qualcosa. Al centro del soffitto, in alto, comincia a distinguersi il profilo di uno splendido lampadario in ferro battuto che si illumina lentamente, pur se la luce rimane soffusa. Credence e Graves sono in una stanza piuttosto piccola, rettangolare, dalle pareti ricoperte di vecchia carta damascata, scrostata in parecchi punti. L’aria di decadenza è evidente. Sotto i loro piedi il pavimento è ricoperto di vecchi tappeti e la stanza è completamente vuota. 

 

Credence rimane senza fiato allo spettacolo che gli si presenta. Davanti a lui, galleggiante a mezz’aria, i capelli corvini che le fluttuano morbidi e senza peso intorno al capo, c’è Miss  Goldstein, riversa in avanti come se fosse carponi. Le braccia, inguainate nei guanti di satin nero fin oltre il gomito, sono legate insieme dietro la sua schiena e i polsi sospesi ad una cordicella nera che scende dal soffitto, tendendole le braccia ad un angolo vistosamente scomodo. Altre corde, sopra le calze di seta, le legano strette le gambe l’una contro l’altra, dalla sommità delle cosce alla caviglia, impedendole qualsiasi movimento. Il suo abito da sera nero, sollevato fino alla vita, rivela il culetto piccolo ma perfettamente tondo, incorniciato dal reggicalze. Gli occhi di Tina sono chiusi e un bavaglio a pallina le tappa la bocca, smorzando i suoi gemiti.

Dietro di lei, inginocchiato sul pavimento con le gambe divaricate e legate in modo che non possa rialzarsi, i polsi fissati alle caviglie dietro la schiena, completamente nudo, c’è Newt. Lui ha la bocca libera ma gli occhi bendati da una spessa fascia di seta nera, ed esibisce una  vistosa erezione; guardando meglio, Credence si accorge che è seduto su un grosso dildo lucido e nero, su cui si dondola leggermente come in trance, la bocca socchiusa e il cazzo rosso e furibondo che stilla umore.

La visione della coppia è un colpo al ventre di Credence. Dalla bocca gli scappa un singhiozzo incontrollato e i suoi pantaloni di gessato grigio, squisitamente tagliati, si gonfiano all’istante sotto lo sguardo compiaciuto di Graves.

“Buon compleanno, bambino mio”, gli sussurra l’uomo, circondandogli da dietro la vita con le braccia e baciandogli piano il lobo di un orecchio.  “La cara Porpentina è già pronta per te. E’ tutta tua, stasera.”

Spinto dolcemente da Graves verso la ragazza immobilizzata, perché guardi meglio, Credence si accorge che il solco tra le candide cosce serrate è tutto lucido di umori. Due piccoli dildi fanno dolcemente avanti-e-indietro tenendo in caldo l’uno e l’altro orifizio, mentre sotto di lei un altro giocattolo sospeso in aria, vibrando piano, le stuzzica appena il clitoride. Da quanto tempo va avanti questo trattamento? La carne di Tina, turgida e arrossata, pulsa e freme delicatamente, mentre i mugolii sommessi della ragazza vengono smorzati dal bavaglio.

Credence è ipnotizzato. Il cazzo gli tira da far male e pulsa in maniera disperata contro la chiusura dei pantaloni, che per quanto siano di ottimo, morbido tessuto ora gli sembrano rigidissimi. 

Intanto Graves schiocca le dita e la benda sugli occhi di Newt scompare. L’uomo prigioniero sbatte forte le ciglia, gli occhi feriti dall’improvvisa irruzione della luce, pur soffusa (anche lui, da quanto tempo è bendato?), e rivolge uno sguardo stralunato a Tina; ma non fiata, nemmeno quando Graves, continuando a guardarlo con sguardo insopportabilmente insolente, avvolge più stretto Credence tra le braccia e sussurra al ragazzo, la voce che è una ruvida carezza, “Per la  _ tua _ prima volta,  _ voglio _ che tu glielo metta nel culetto…”

 

Con un mugolio disperato Credence viene, artigliando convulsamente le braccia di Graves, i fianchi che si muovono febbrili incontro al nulla. Il suo cazzo palpita e sussulta spruzzando dentro i pantaloni una quantità imbarazzante di sperma, denso e bollente, che inzuppa completamente il tessuto cominciando a filtrare anche all’esterno.

Newt  _ singhiozza _ .

Graves si lascia sfuggire una risatina bassa, roca. “Vedo che il tuo regalo è stato  _ molto _ apprezzato ancora prima di scartarlo, Credence” 

Mentre il ragazzo riprende fiato, il petto, percorso dagli ultimi spasimi, che s’innalza e si abbassa ritmicamente sotto l’effetto del respiro affannoso, Graves, continuando a sorreggerlo, tempesta di teneri, piccoli baci a labbra chiuse il retro della sua testa, la nuca e i lucidi capelli profumati.

“Bambino mio. Così voglioso, così  _ sensibile _ … Qui, qui. Non è niente… adesso ci pensa la cara Miss Goldstein a ripulire tutto.”

Finalmente il bavaglio viene tolto, lucido di saliva, dalla bocca della bella prigioniera. Tina riprende fiato a lunghe boccate, ma in un attimo si ritrova girata verso Credence, la bocca al livello del suo pube, la testa pressata dalla mano di Graves contro la macchia umida sui pantaloni del ragazzo. Sul volto di Credence, che ora ha ripreso fiato, torna a dipingersi il solito  ghigno malizioso che lo rende spaventosamente bello. Il ragazzo accoglie la frizione calda della bocca di Tina sui suoi pantaloni con l’aria impertinente di un micino che fa le fusa. Tina mordicchia a occhi chiusi tutta servizievole, assaporando gli umori che impregnano il tessuto quasi fossero uno sciroppo zuccherino.

Graves approfitta del momento di relativa calma per far sparire l’ingombrante presenza del dildo dal didietro di Newt, ma in un attimo comincia una tortura ben peggiore per l’uomo costretto a guardare; una bocca invisibile, calda e volenterosa come quella di Tina, attacca il suo cazzo sovraeccitato, una lingua sfacciata e volubile comincia a titillarlo qua e là con tocchi leggeri e provocanti, assolutamente non adeguata a dargli soddisfazione, del tutto sufficiente a farlo impazzire, di fronte a quello spettacolo di indicibile oscenità. 

 

Quando Graves sbottona i pantaloni del suo pupillo, il ragazzo è già mezzo duro di nuovo. Tina lecca e succhia come se fosse un dolciume appetitoso, senza fare domande, il cazzo lungo e affusolato che Graves le presenta con fare spiccio, riportandolo ben presto (ah, avere vent’anni!) alle condizioni ottimali per godere appieno del regalo promesso.

“Sei pronto, bambino mio?”

“Certo”, grugnisce lui, spingendo senza alcun pudore nella bocca di Tina come se fosse una fica.

“E allora forza”, mormora l'uomo, “procediamo.” 

Improvvisamente al di sotto di Tina appare un letto, un grande letto matrimoniale, alto, comodo  e imbottito, su cui la ragazza viene deposta morbidamente, un grosso cuscino sotto la pancia a tenerle alto ed esposto il sedere, nella posizione e all'altezza giusta perché Credence, restando in piedi al bordo del letto, possa montarla comodamente.

E’ Mr. Graves stesso che ancora una volta, guidando con mani amorevoli il suo cazzo, lo dirige dolcemente ma inesorabilmente verso l’orifizio già lavorato di Tina, dove prende in un attimo il posto del dildo scivolando dentro in un’unica spinta, duro com’è (e Tina è cedevole e lubrificata da  _ ore _ di lenta tortura...)

“ _ Oh. _ ” mormora lei, l’intrusione non così ingombrante da essere sgradevole.

“ _ Oh! _ ” singhiozza lui più forte, in un sospiro roco, alla sensazione di calore e squisita strettezza avvolgente che lo vince in un attimo. Niente è paragonabile a quella sensazione, né la sua mano nervosa, né quella sapiente e viziosa di Mr. Graves, e neanche le bocche calde e ubbidienti dei loro compagni di gioco… in questo caso c’è poi l’incomparabile, affascinante spettacolo dei tondi nivei globi del culo di Tina che lo abbracciano, incorniciando viziosamente il suo cazzo che ha preso subito a scorrere entusiasta avanti e indietro, senza trovare la minima resistenza.

“Allora, com’è questo culetto?”, interroga sornione Mr. Graves.

“Morbido, Mr. Graves,  _ oh… _ e caldo!”

“Bravissimo. Così, piccolino”, lo accarezza l’altro (intanto i vestiti di Credence sono scomparsi), mani delicate e voce di miele, “faglielo sentire bene. Stasera Miss Goldstein è qui per te, solo per te. Usala come meglio credi.”

Credence è vinto dalla sensazione. Si abbandona completamente al movimento di avanti e indietro, entrando forte e poi ritirandosi fuori fino alla punta, e ben presto scopre che la sensazione di uscire completamente per poi rientrare di nuovo è impareggiabile (l’arrendevolezza di Tina lo rende facilissimo), perché ogni volta è come se fosse la prima in cui scopre quella morsa viziosa.

Tina mugola piano, ma quando Graves decide a tradimento di aumentare il movimento e la pressione dei giocattoli che continuano a stuzzicarla dall’altro lato, stimolandola ora vigorosamente, i suoi sospiri si fanno sempre più forti.

“ _ Oh. _ La sento che mi si contrae intorno...!” esclama senza fiato il ragazzo, senza mancare un colpo, “ _ oh _ , Mr. Graves! Come è bello!”

Tra la stimolazione spietata, continua dei giocattoli, la presenza sfacciata e implacabile di Graves che non smette un attimo di controllarli e la sensazione di essere montata duro, bloccata e inerme, da quel ragazzino insolente, Tina, volente o no,  _ deve _ cedere all’orgasmo; e non resiste, perdendo il controllo con lunghi gemiti acuti e massaggiando deliziosamente il cazzo di Credence con le ritmiche, serrate contrazioni del suo sfintere accogliente. La sensazione per il ragazzo è tale che verrebbe istantaneamente, se non si fosse svuotato qualche minuto prima. Ma il piacere è paradisiaco lo stesso e gli annebbia la vista, rendendolo molle, debosciato, completamente  _ andato _ , spudorato nel reclamare a gran voce la soddisfazione totale dei suoi desideri.

“ _ Ohhhhhh _ , per favore, Mr. Graves! ...posso avere un dito nel culo?” esala, senza smettere di affondare brutalmente dentro Tina.

“Mio dolce,  _ dolce _ bambino sporcaccione”, ride di gusto Graves, procedendo subito, però, ad accontentarlo. “Il mio bambino viene sempre meglio con qualcosa nel culetto, non è vero? Viziato! Ti ho viziato troppo io, questa è la verità….!”

Intanto però tiene saldamente una delle sue dita forti, ben lubrificata con un rapido incantesimo, completamente affondata dentro il ragazzo, massaggiandolo in maniera più che sapiente al ritmo delle sue spinte, strappandogli una serie di gemiti che sono quasi imbarazzanti da ascoltare, finché Credence cede di nuovo alla pressione accumulatasi lentamente e inesorabilmente nei suoi testicoli, e spruzza ancora una volta, abbondante, dentro Tina, che accoglie la calda iniezione con un secondo orgasmo del tutto inaspettato.

Newt è  _ disperato _ .

Ha assistito da vicinissimo alla monta implacabile della sua ragazza, l’ha vista discussa tra Graves e quel demonietto del suo pupillo come una bestia, una bambola creata per il piacere, ha visto il cazzo di Credence entrare d’un colpo nel suo culetto generosamente offerto e lavorarselo senza alcuna pietà o altruismo, il tutto mentre la lingua immaginaria evocata dall’incantesimo di Graves non cessava per un attimo di tormentargli lentamente il cazzo, tirando lunghe leccate umide su tutta la lunghezza vellutata, avvolgendosi sinuosa intorno alla cappella, percorrendone i contorni e dardeggiando, quasi fastidiosa, sui punti più sensibili, accompagnandolo passo passo verso una deliziosa follia.

E’  _ distrutto _ , umiliato, ridotto a vaneggiare parole e mugugni incoerenti che gli piovono come una cascata oscena dalla bocca aperta, col cazzo duro che palpita frustrato nell’aria e lacrima contro la sua pancia. E’ ridotto a  _ implorare _ . Ed è una sensazione meravigliosa. 

Quando Credence si ritira, ansimante e svuotato completamente, dal didietro di Tina, il cazzo esce con un rumore umido, osceno, e dall’orifizio servito a dovere il suo sperma trabocca in maniera vistosa. Graves si lecca le labbra a quella vista. 

“Un giro te lo meriti anche tu, via... Non avrai mica problemi ad andare per secondo, Scamander?”

Newt rabbrividisce letteralmente. Fottere in culo la sua ragazza in mezzo allo sperma dell’uomo, no, di un  _ ragazzino _ infoiato e insolente, completamente debosciato, che l’ha fatto un attimo prima,  _ prima di lui _ … no, è lurido. E  _ delizioso _ .

“...oh, Mr. Graves!” Newt si limita a singhiozzare, gli occhi eloquentissimi, grandi come quelli di un cucciolo ferito. Qualsiasi cosa pur di venire. E Tina, Merlino lo perdoni, è stupenda degradata così. E’ troppo anche solo da guardare.

Gli occhi di Graves si accendono di malizia. Allo schiocco imperioso delle sue dita i legacci che trattengono Newt si dissolvono improvvisamente, lasciandolo libero così di colpo che la sensazione è quasi disorientante. La testa gli gira e le giunture gli fanno male… anche la lingua spietata sul suo cazzo è scomparsa.

“Tina, perdonami”, mormora Newt, arrampicandosi con gli arti malfermi sul letto dietro di lei. Le sue cosce, il suo ventre sudati aderiscono in un attimo al corpo di Tina e il suo cazzo rigido come una barra di ferro irrompe nel buchetto prima che lei abbia il tempo di respirare, scivolando con un’oscena, voluttuosissima sensazione in mezzo agli umori lasciati da Credence.

“Newt! Mi fai male!” protesta la ragazza. Non si riesce a capire se stia facendo la parte, anche se quel che è certo è che Newt ci è andato persino più duro di quanto non sia andato Credence prima.

Il suo fidanzato non la ascolta neanche. Si abbatte come una furia su di lei, sodomizzandola  con lunghe spinte nervose, mentre lei continua a lamentarsi. Inascoltata.

“Newt! Newt,  _ cazzo _ , mi fai male!”

“Perdonami, amore,  _ perdonami perdonami perdonami _ ”, mormora lui in una litania incoerente, chinandosi per pressare umidi baci tra le scapole di Tina. I suoi fianchi continuano a fare un rumore osceno contro la carne di lei. “ _ Non riesco a fermarmi _ …”

Gemendo senza ritegno, Newt si inarca nelle ultime spinte ferine, prima di svuotarsi con un rantolo dentro di lei. Il tutto non sarà durato più di un minuto. Graves, che nel frattempo si è accoccolato contro la spalliera del letto stringendo Credence in braccio, ride sommessamente, scambiandosi sguardi d’intesa con il ragazzo. Tina sembra completamente infuriata. Newt si stacca da lei facendo uscire dal suo orifizio abusato una vera cascata di umori e riassume immediatamente la sua solita postura elusiva, a capo chino, riprendendo fiato. Sembra un bambino che ha appena fatto una marachella, ben consapevole che fosse tale.

Tina riprende, petulante. “Oh! Mr. Graves, le pare accettabile il modo in cui mi ha trattata? Questo ragazzaccio si merita una lezione.”

Graves sorride. “E scommetto che vorresti essere proprio tu a dargliela, Tina.”

Gli occhi di Tina si stringono. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> il mio Tumblr: https://atalfug.tumblr.com


End file.
